Chocolate
by Voilet Eyes
Summary: Kenshin is ordered to findand kill the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. But by accident he meets Kaoru, the heir to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. What will the future hold to these two children of war? no real main character deaths


"PEOPLE TALKING"

'Kenshin's thoughts'

**Chocolate**

Cocoa Puff 1: A promise to be Kept

A shadow swiftly leaped into the air and landed on the other side of the Kamiya Dojo's gates. It looked up into the night sky as it crept around the court yard; looking for a specific shoji screen door. When it found its goal the shadow silently opened the door. Not expecting what it would see, the shadow took out a Japanese katana from its back. The shadow prepared to slash the inactive creature, but stopped when it saw that the sleeping being was not its target - it was a sleeping child.

The shadow kneeled next to the little one and placed the katana on its right. The shadow relaxed for a moment and thought to itself 'I could have killed an innocent tonight!' The shadow took its katana and sheath and stood up.

The little child fluttered her eyes open when she heard fabric moving. She kept her eyes in an almost neutral sleeping position, but if you looked closely, you could she was squinting. The girl was a smart one. She saw a dark figure at the corner of the room sheathing a katana. She freaked out and shot right out of bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She whispered loudly as she pointed at the shadow. The shadow didn't say a word, nor did it move. It just faced the little girl with a stiff posture. "I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you doing in my room?" The girl asked in a more serious tone of voice. She slowly reached for the shinai that she knew was behind her.

"Y-You can see me?" stuttered the shadow with a bit of panic leaking from him voice. By the sound of the shadow's speech, it was a male. His voice was girly, but you could still tell that the voice was a man's because of its masculine charm, and velvety tone. The shadow's voice seemed very protective and was very sexy, but the girl was still too young to notice that.

"What in the world? I can't see you! You're too dark, and I noticed you because of your clothing." The girl told him an annoyed voice. She quickly positioned herself in a sword's stance and attacked the shadow with all her ability. The shadow was taken by surprise and sloppily dodged to his right. That was stupid of him to do, because that was were the open shoji door was.

The girl stared at the shadow, for he was no longer a shadow. He was a boy at the age of 15. His hair was a beautiful blood red color that was tied into a high pony tail. His hair reached to his mid back and had silver streaks of light in it, which was caused by the moon's gleam. His eyes were a piercing royal purple color that shone with surprise. The former shadow had a long proud nose, and smooth lips. He wore a black hakama with a black hi, and black tabi to match. In belt was a short sword and in his right hand was a long katana.

The girl stared at the teenager. 'He sure is handsome' was the first thought that came to mind. "Who are you?" She asked with an innocent look on her face. She stepped forward but the boy had already disappeared from her sight.

She went outside and looked around. She ran to the far side of the court yard and the other side of the building, but still no boy with a black outfit. She finally stopped looking and fell to her knees. Her little white sleeping yukata got some grass stains as she did so. The little girl started to cry and mutter things like "He didn't even answer me!"

The teenager looked sadly at the little girl. He was on top of the roof, sitting Indian style. 'When did I get so sloppy?' he asked himself as he continued to stare at the little girl. He watched as she cried and he felt the guilt swell up. The teen couldn't stand the guilt anymore when the little girl said "Why does this always happen to me?" He stood up and leaped next to the little girl.

"I'm sorry little girl. I didn't mean for you to cry." He comforted as he kneeled next to her. The little girl looked you at the teenager with teary eyes. She gave him a little confused look. "My name is…" He paused. Could he really tell a civilian his real name? "…My name is Kenshin. What's yours?" No. But for this one, he would make an exception.

"Kamiya Kaoru." She answered with her confused look still on her face. Kenshin patted her long starling black hair and looked at her face. Kaoru's eyes were a strange color of azure blue, and her long midnight black hair reached to her hip. 'She's goanna be a pretty one, that's for sure.'

"Well Kaoru-chan, you want to be friends?" He asked with a weird little smile on his face (1). She laughed at him and said "Hahah! You have a funny smile Kenshin!" She fell over with a fit of laughter. Kenshin looked at Kaoru with another funny look on his face, and suddenly laughed with Kaoru.

"Hey, Kaoru, where's your parents?" asked Kenshin with a note of suspicion in his voice. Kaoru smiled and said quietly "My mommy died, and my daddy's out at war." Kenshin looked at her with a pained expression and asked "So you're all alone?" Kaoru nodded expressionlessly. "You must be lonely."

There was a moment of an awkward silence. Kenshin though of what to say. "If you want, I could stay with you until your daddy comes back?" Kenshin volunteered. Kaoru's face lit up with happiness. "Really?" she asked with disbelief. Kenshin nodded and patted her head. "I promise never to leave you Kaoru-chan." Kaoru smiled and tears flooded down her pale skin again. She raised and hugged Kenshin very unexpectedly.

"Thank you so much Kenshin!"

To be continued

A/N: So what do you all think of this beginning? Like it? Hate it? I cane take criticism, as long as it's not something like "It sux!" It has to have a reason for it to suck, right? Anyways, R and R please. Ken-chan and Kao-chan are counting on you!

Katana – sword

Shoji – Japanese rice paper doors

Hakama – the Japanese version of the WONDERFUL invention pants

Gii – Japanese shirt

Chan – a suffix used to identify ones that are younger then one's self, or is used to identify someone that's special. (very bad description)

(1) – this weird little smile is the famous Ruoruni smile. but since the rurouni smile cannot be used in this fic, we used this description.


End file.
